1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkling device, and more particularly to a multi-functional sprinkling device that can be operated as a spray gun as well as a sprinkler.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Conventional sprinkling products in accordance with the prior art includes the types of hand-held sprinkling gun, upright sprinkler, placing sprinkler and hanging sprinkler. Usually, the placing sprinkler is put or selectively secured on the ground for easily changing the position thereof. However, the conventional sprinkling products usually provide only one function, such as a spray gun or a sprinkler. As a result, the conventional products cannot satisfy different operating requirements.
Furthermore, the conventional spay gun is inconvenient for continually irrigating the same area. The switch of the conventional spray gun usually has two types including press-type and trigger-type. Consequently, the operator needs to continually apply force on the switch and hold the grip of the conventional spray gun when being used to irrigate the same area.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional sprinkling products.